Ash and Cynthia vs Kanto
by Superdude15V
Summary: I don't know if this story will get over but Im giving it a try.So basically Ash and Cynthia are pinned against 4 rivals along with brutal battles, Team Rocket, gym leaders, and love as the duo decides to travel together to help Ash collect 8 badges(Cynthia has all 8) so he can be a part of the Indigo league!Rated T as some battles can be to brutal for and scarring for Children.
1. Prologue

**Yay!My first story on fanfiction!I accept criticism,but as long as it doesn't overwhelm me because I start to feel like I didn't give my all to a certain chapter. NO flames!I don't need wars on fanfiction.**

**Anyway a quick Charcacter introduction!**

**Ashura Ketchum…the out-going, selfless, kind hearted, clueless, dense Pokemon loving 15 year old who hails from Pallet town. Cynthia Shirona…the strong, independent, proclaimed as champion of Pallet town. She's held her title ever since she moved there 5 years prior. She was born a month after our hero,and is also 15.**

"Another defeat by the hands of Cynthia!" a boy called as a trainer has just been defeated by our heroine…Cynthia.

"Another defeat!How come I can't win against you!I;ve calculated all of your strategies, and how powerful your Pokemon were I-" he was stopped by the certain blonde-haired teen.

"You have skill…you just lack the power to use it." She said in a rude manner.

"But I-"

"Enough!" She spoke louder scaring off the younger teen.

"Serves him right," She said with a smirk.

"Too bad no one in this town can provide a legit challenge. I wish there was a-"

"I'll challenge you Cynthia!" The blonde turned her head to see a boy wearing a blue sweater with a Poke-ball symbol in the middle. He was wearing a hat that had an element symbol on it, his pants were dark blue, with Red and black striped sneakers. His hair was as wild as the wind that had past when he challenged the blonde.

"Ok you're on!" She accepted with a fierce tone in her voice.

"Alright!" The boy said wasting little time sending out his Pokemon.

"Bulbasur! I choose you!"

"Bulbasaur!" the pokemon cried fiercely.

Cynthia smirked. "Ha!" she laughed. "What's a weak little Bulbasaur gonna do to this Pokemon.

Cynthia tossed her Poke-ball in the air to reveal a shark-like Pokemon standing on its two feet with large fangs, and blades on its fore-arms.

"Ga-bite!" The Pokemoin roared fiercely trying to intimidate the seed Pokemon, who simply yawned as if saying. 'I've seen Pichu more scarier than you.' This made the shark Pokemon mad.

"Alright, ladies first." The boy said.

"Why, thank you," Cynthia said "But you're still getting destroyed! Gabite, use dragon claw!" She ordered, and the pissed of shark Pokemon lunged at its opponent with great speed as its sharp claws glowed.

"Quick attack." The boy said. Bulbasaur lunged out of the shark Pokemon's way,and quick attacked straight to the side of its face. The simple normal type move seemed enough to make the dragon type reel back in pain.

"Are you good Gabite?" Cynthia asked. The Pokemon simply nodded. "Good. Let's end this with dragon rush!" She commanded as the young trainers of Pallet town gasped that the so called 'champion' was deciding to end this quickly rather than toy with her opponent.

Gabite did as she was told as she jumped into the air, and a blue aura resembling a dragon formed around it as it flew down aiming at her opponent.

The boy smirked. "Use quick attack to get behind it and use vine whip to grab its feet."

The seed Pokemon showed its great speed once again as he found himself far behind the dragon type, who couldn't react because she was still in the middle of her move. Bulbasaur quickly launched two strong vines from its bulb and grabbed the dragon types feet.

"Gabite! Use…." Cynthia couldn't believe it, and neither could the other trainers. Cynthia was unsure of what to do next? It was truly a scarring thought for her. Has this mysterious trainer gotten the best of her?

"Slam it down." The boy said without hesitation. The young seed Pokemon then used enough force to slam the heavy Pokemon down to the dirt ground while also propelling himself upwards. The boy smirked, but before he could even command his Bulbasaur to attack Cyhnthia decided it was now or never.

"Gabite! Use dragon rush to propel yourself upwards, and go for a high jump kick to its mid-section!" It was a pretty desperate move,but what choice did she have? This trainer had her backed up against the wall. But despite all of that, she knew her Gabite would win this for her.

The shark Pokemon realized the haste In her trainers. She knew it was now or never,and immediately lunged herself into the air performing dragon rush, and now going for a high jump kick as the Bulbasaur was coming down.

"Bulbasaur, SOLARBEAM!"

"Oh, no!"

"I'm afraid so!"

The seed Pokemon quickly released his stored energy from its bulb into powerful with beam that shot down faster than anyone could react, and engulfed the shark Pokemon in it sending her downwards towards the dirt floor. Cynthia's Gabite landed with a loud thud with swirls in its eyes.

The boy caught his falling Bulbasuar.

"Yes Bulbasaur! You did it!" The boy yelled excited that he beat the champion of pallet.

"I lost." He heard the blonde say.

She was on her knees looking at all of her Gabite's wounds. She felt herself tearing up.

"Well…I guess this is the end of a perfect run." She said sadly letting a few tears run down her took the Poke-ball which owned the Gabite, and was about to throw it down to the floor in an attempt to shatter it, but she felt a hand grab hers.

"What do you think you're doing?" the boy said obviously angered with the blonde.

"Look! You saw me out there! I lost this battle because I froze up when i should've called for Gabite to dodge! Not to mention that we were just owned by a very young Bulbasaur when me and Gabite have been training for 5 years in the most difficult ways. My Gabite probably hates me for being a bad trainer. It would probably be happy with someone else as her trainer." She said letting a few more tears dun down her face as she tried to keep her composure.

"Oh come on, it's gonna be okay. Your Gabite is not upset with with you! You are upset with yourself. You shouldn't be though. Even though you lost this battle pretty badly, you and your Gabite can improve upon your skills, and keep winning every battle from here on in."

"But…I coundn't even beat a simple Pokemon! If I can win countless battles, but not beat a simple Pokemon,I-I can't even begin to think to become a Pokemon master.I can't be a Pokemon master among the lines of guys like Lance,or Wallace…." She ended sadly.

Cynthia soon found her self being lifted up to her feet as someone said, "Gabite, return."

Cynthia turned to the group of trainers who were now at this point cheering for the former champion for giving her all in her recent battle.

"Isn't there more to being a Pokemon master than just being a champion?" She felt someone grab her by the waist. She looked to see it was the boy who just beat her.

"_His features are so…cute…"_ She found herself thinking. A blush arose on her face as she couldn't help but hide her face in her hands from sheer embarrassment.

"Oh come on, its okay." He whispered into her ear, which made her blush even more.

"Lets go to the Pokemon center to get your Gabite healed up." He removed his arm from around her waist which she immediately wished he did felt cold without his warm touch…

'WAIT!" She yelled after him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"What's your name?" She asked hiding her blush.

The boy stuck out a hand and said, "Ashton Ketchum. But You can call me Ash."

A/N:More of an epic prologue than an actual chapter.I know I'm not the best at writing battles, but for what it was worth it seemed decent enough to pass for this. Don't forget to review(It would really be appreciated.)

Oh and to those who are thinking. "Why the hell would Cynthia just give up on her friendship with Gabite so quickly?"

Well you gotta think about it. Cynthia and her Gabite have faced Pokemon loads more Powerful than a young Bulbasaur in the past 5 years. Since Cynthia thought that Gabite would be extremely angry at both itself, and her she decided to make an attempt to release it so it would be found a more tougher trainer.

Hope this clears that. PEACE OUT!


	2. Rival 1

Disclaimer:I do not own Pokemon.

"We all live in Pokemon world.I wanna be the greatest master of them all!We all live ina Pokemon world!Put myself to the test, be better than all the rest!"

"Ashura…what are you singing?" The blonde teen asked him.

"Pokemon world."

"…"

"What?"

"It's nothing, it's just that…in public?" Cyntia asked feeling a bit concerned for teh boy.

"Nah. People don't usually mind." Ash said like it was nothing.

'Uh…okay?" She said.

Then silence quickly came upon the two as they waited for Gabite to couldn't take it!She wanted to know about the boy who beat her just mere minutes ago, and why he was helping her all of a sudden. His words suddenly flashed back into her mind.

"_Isn't there more to being a Pokemon master than being a champion?"_

The former 'champion' of pallet town ran that thought back over and over again until she was about to say something, but the Pokemon center called for them.

"Will Ash, and Cynthia please report to the front desk." The intercom said.

Ash and Cynthia approached the front desk to retrieve their Pokemon.

"Well Cynthia," The nurse said happily "Gabite has made a fast recovery." She said happily as the young trainer's Pokemon stood in a victorious stance letting its trainer know that it was at 100%.

"Oh, thank you Nurse Joy." Cynthia said Gabite then looked over to Ash and his well rested Bulbasaur, and got into a fighting stance.

"What?You wanna rematch with them?" Cynthia asked her Pokemon who nodded saying 'hell yes!'

"Oh don't tell me you two are gonna go again?" a trainer with purple hair, a blue jacket, and an over- the shoulder pack, blue jeans with black and white colored sneakers.

"Who are you?" Ash asked.

The trainer looked at Ash with cold eyes. "My name is Paul," He said "I have come from vermillion city to challenge the Pallet town champion…but I see that she was weaker than I imagined."

Flashback to chapter 1:

_Cynthia turned to the group of trainers who were now at this point cheering for the former champion for giving her all in her recent battle._

"_Hmm think I came all the way from Vermillion to this town to challenge a champion who couldn't beat a simple Bulbasaur. Let's go Charmander."_

_With that the purple haired trainer walked away from the group of cheering trainers._

End of flashback-

"Hmph. They were only cheering because you were finally defeated." Paul said as if he didn't care if the girls feelings got hurt.

"Wha-what?" Cynthia asked shocked.

"You heard me!" Paul slightly barked. "Those trainers never respected you. They were only waiting for you to eventually be defeated, and watch you go down in flames." He said viciously.

"That's enough!" Ash yelled at the purple haired trainer.

"Don't you dare talk to Cynthia that way you cold hearted no good trainer!"

"Oh, so the boy with the weak Bulbasaur decideds to speak up." Paul said seemingly knowing how to push Ash's buttons.

"That's it!Paul I challenge you to a 1v1 Pokemon battle!" Ash said nearly reaching the peak of his anger.

"Hmph, okay," Paul said "But don't go crying to your little girlfriend over here when I wipe your Bulbasaur's sorry little behind with Charmander." He said with a cocky attitude.

"Me and Ash are not together Paul!" Cynthia said irritated but couldn't help but blush when he said that.

At the same field outside of town where ash had beaten Cynthia-

"I choose this place because I want you to see this battle as the one you had with Cynthia…a completely one sided match."

'Let's do this." Ash said as Bulbasaur walked onto the field with a different look in its eye as if it knew something was gonna happen.

'Alright Charmander, stand by for battle!" Paul threw his poke-ball into the air as an orange colored salamander appeared from it.

"Char-charmander!" (Your time is up bub)

"Bulba-bulbasaur!" (Yeah well we'll see)

"Bulbasaur use quick attack!" Ash commanded.

'Dodge, and use ember."

Bulbasaur launched itself at Charmander, who doedged the move with ease and shot out little pellets of fire at Bulbasaur who cried in pain as the move was super effective.

"Stay strong Bulbasaur and use vine whip to slap it across the face as hard as you can!"

Bulbasaur wasted little time as it launched two strong whips towards the Charmander, who cried in pain as the thickness of the vines left marks on its face,sides,and stomach. The fire Pokemon reeled back in pain.

"Quick! Use take down!"

Bulbasaur quickly ran over towards the Charmander and tackled it down to the floor standing over it. Both Pokemon felt pain as take down also does damage to the user which was Bulbasaur.

"Use vine whip to slap it again!"

Bulbasaur quickly started slapping the Charmanders face repeatedly with his thick vines.

"Charmander grab its vines and perform circle throw." Paul said aggravated.

Charmander wasted no time grabbing the seed Pokemon by its vines, put his foot up to Bulbasaur's stomach,and flipped it over to thhe near-by tree.

Bulbasaur crahed stomach first, and landed with a loud thud as he feel onto his side.

"Bulba…" It said weakly.

'Oh no! Bulbasaur!" Ash yelled concerned for his injured Pokemon.

"Ash…" Cynthia whispered.

"Use mega-kick to propel it into the air, and use your best ember!" Paul yelled coldy.

Charmander kicked the struggling bulbasaur right in its mid-section sending Bulbasaur flying into the air. Charmander prepared to shoot its best ember.

"NOW!" Paul yelled.

Charmander shot furious fire pellets at the falling seed Pokemon, who took the furious barrage of fire pellets, and fell lifelessly to the ground.

"BULBASAUR!" ash cried as he seemed to be on the verge of teras. He dropped to his knees as his Pokemon laid there as if it just suffered a brutal a went over to the poor trainer and whispered.

"Sorry Ashura…you did your best."

Ash hung his knew it was over.

"Hmph, looks like the new Pallet town champion is just as weak as-WHAT! Impossible! Paul yelled in both anger,and shock.

Ash looked epression also changed to shock along with Cynthia's.

"Bulbasaur?" Ash said through tears.

Bulbasaur was struggling to stay up,it was badly bruised as it looked across to his opponent who now had large red streaks across its body from the brutal vine whip beat-down it had recieved.

It was now or never for Bulbasaur, so it did the un expected.

"BULBASAUR!" It roared as it's body glowed white.

"Crap."

"It's evolving Ash!"

"My Bulbasaur just turned into,"

The pokemon's evolution was complete as it now took on a new was slightly bigger, had more green spots on its body, three leaves stretched from the middle of its body to the left and right, while a short leaf covered over its face like a bang. Its bulb turned into a short mushroom. Ash's bulbasaur was now…

"An Ivysaur." Ash said over whelmed with shock.

Paul gritted his teeth.

'_Crap! His grass type was a lot more resilient than I thought. He would make a great rival."_

Paul quickly left those thoughts, and quickly commanded Charmander.

"Charmander use another ember, FULL POWER!"

Charmander quickly launched another full powered army of fire pellets at the evolved Pokemon.

"Ivysaur watch out!" Ash cried.

Ivysaur simply disappeared as if it just performed instant transmission.

When the Charamnder's attack ended he became worried as he didn't know where his opponent was.

"Try to sense where it is." Paul commanded.

Charmander closed it's eyes, but wrongly guessed where his opponent was as he scratched to his right. The Ivysaur was on his left. Ivysaur's hand glowed as it stood up,and quickly brought the hand won on the charmander's head, and smashed it into the ground.

Charmander rolled over on it's back with swirls in its eyes.

The battle was over.

"YES!" Ash cheered as he ran over to his standing Ivysaur, and hugged him.

"you've over come your weakness of fire, and now look at you! You're an Ivysaur! I'm so proud of you." He said amazed.

He looked over to his new, and first rival Paul. 'That was an excellent battle Paul."

Paul said nothing as he walked past Ash and Cynthia on his way back to the Pokemon center to heal his fainted Charmander.

"What's his deal?" Cynthia asked. "Anyway, that was a fantastic battle Ash." She hugged him after her hid her blush as to not embarrass herself.

"_Why do I feel so…GOOD around him?"_ She thought quietly.

She then released her hug only to receive a thumbs up, and a wink from Ash.

"Thanks Cynthia." He said, and once again grabbed her by the waist, hugging her from the side.

"Let's go back. It's getting dark. Wanna stay at my place?" He offered.

Cynthia blushed again.

"S-sure…" She said.

"Great! Let's go!" Ash said. He grabbed Cynthia's hand while running back to his place. Making the blonde blush for the 3rd time in 4 minutes.

"_This Ashura kid sure is something."_ She thought.

A/N: Ending feels a bit rushed. So what do you guy/gal(s) think of this me what I can improve on and so read and review, and I will see you guys next time.


End file.
